Escape the Prince
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Based off of Abizeau's The World is Watching. "Come, keep silent, escape this place and return home." Rama tries to escape the palace and the prince. The prince isn't ready to let his favorite toy go. Yandere!Haruhito, AU


A/N: I should have picked a different placeholder name. AU based off of two guys from Abizeau's The World Is Watching and a song.

* * *

Rama peeked open an eye, moonlight shone into his room. The soft sound of crickets chirping and the dim lights of the palace lanterns told him how late it was. He had slept longer than he intended, maybe the guards thought he gave up? Rama sat up and noticed that there weren't any guards in his room.

The boy stood up and quietly paced to the sliding door. There weren't any guards posted at his door either. They stayed true to their word, they would "forget" to guard Rama's room tonight. Rama didn't have time to feel bad for guards who kept him there, even if they treated him kindly. Tonight, was another chance for freedom, another chance to escape the prince. He didn't want to waste any more time. He stepped out and ran. He knew a way to escape, there was a large tree somewhere on the palace ground where Rama could climb up and jump off to the other side. He would find a way home then.

The dim light of the lanterns, reflected off of him as he ran as quietly as he could. The palace was large and guards surrounded the gardens, but Rama knew how to evade them with ease.

" _Run, run."_ He thought, day would come soon and as soon as the sun rose, his chance of escaping would be gone again.

" _Come, keep silent, escape this place and return home."_ Rama muttered under his breath, perhaps the late hour would work in his advantage.

Haruhito awoke to the sound of Adern meowing. He ran his fingers through his hair groggily as he looked at the cat staring at the sliding door, Vasavi stood closer to the door, staring at the dim light shining through. Vasavi meowed twice, once at Adern and once at Haruhito then returned to her spot in the corner of the room, this meant only one thing. He was running away again.

Haruhito smiled wickedly, it was later than usual but it seems the game began. The endless game of cat and mouse. This wasn't the first time Rama tried to run away, nor would it be the last. It annoyed the young prince at first, but as time went on, he began to enjoy the game, he enjoyed watching the hope fade from his favorite toy's eyes as he was caught. Haruhito stood up and opened the door, surprising the guards who stood guard there.

"Restrain him but do not harm him when you catch him." Haruhito instructed the guards, both nodded and went to spread the message. Haruhito smiled as he went out, he didn't want to miss the guards catching him.

"O' frigid boy, wherever you may be. You are mine, pay no attention to anyone else and return to me at once!" The young prince sang as he wandered down the hall, looking for Rama, looking for his toy.

* * *

" _I have lost everything I had"_ Rama thought as he ducked behind a wall, narrowly avoiding guards that chatted idly.

" _and only my soul remains, through my blood, through my sweat, through my tears. I'll be free forever, no longer a slave til I die."_ He thought before hearing steps from the hall behind him and ran again.

"Abandon all hope, O' boy." Haruhito whispered as he roamed the halls swiftly and silently, hoping to catch Rama off guard or mid sprint.

"I desire your body and your soul, to command. Stay with me." He whispered sweetly to the empty halls. Just then he thought he spotted the boy. With a swift step he moved, but saw nothing in the hall.

"I'll find you, and I long to see that look in your eyes. That beautiful appearance of yours."

* * *

Rama panted as he slid to the ground, he was outside, hidden in the darkness of night, faintly he saw guards wander around the gardens in the distance. They wouldn't see him, at least he thought they wouldn't. He couldn't rest for very long, if he was going to escape, he would have to do it quickly. The guards knew, which meant that the prince knew. Rama cursed silently then stare upwards at the moon. It was so clear in the sky, surrounded by a shroud of stars. Rama never noticed the beauty of the moon. He almost wished for Chandra to help him. Rama hugged himself, his fingers brushing over his bicep. The boy whimpered and felt as if the prince was holding him in a warm embrace.

"No!" Rama nearly yelled as he stood up. In his own head he tore away from the grasp of the prince, who wickedly told him to come back to his grasp..." Rama hurried along, he'd have to hurry and move around to the back, there was a tree he could climb. He stopped when he saw his shadow, someone lit the lantern behind him. Rama didn't hesitate to see who it was. He ran quickly away.

" _Make haste, make haste, sun will rise soon. Come, keep silent, escape this place."_ The thought bounced in Rama's head as he ducked back inside the palace to avoid 5 or so guards coming his way.

* * *

Last Haruhito heard, Rama was spotted outside. That was some 5 minutes ago Haruhito chuckled as he headed out, reveling in the cool air as he wandered around, glancing at the attentive guards. More importantly finding Rama.

"O' helpless boy, where have you run off to? Pay no attention to anyone else and return to me at once!" The princess said aloud, hoping Rama would hear.

"Your groans sound wonderful and those dark eyes of yours. What a beautiful sight." Haruhito spoke out as he walked over to the previously unlit spot, where Rama sat. The prince looked up at the moon, it was beautiful and commanded the stars around it. Haruhito admired its beauty and brilliance for a moment and continued to look.

* * *

Rama managed to evade guards long enough to reach the back garden, where no guards seemed to be present. Rama's eyes drifted over, to his dismay, the tree was on the other side of the wall, its branches peeking over the walls of the palace, just out of reach. Rama let out a groan, his mind thought rapidly. The front gate was heavily guarded, the walls were too smooth and there was no way he could disguise himself as a guard, he would stick out. Rama's eyes drifted to a boulder that sat in between the wall and where he stood. Rama smiled, with a running start he could hop on the boulder then jump, grab one of the tree branches and escape. Freedom was so close, the glee that filled him deafened him to the steps behind him. He only realized that the prince had caught up to him when he felt a hand on his wrist.

* * *

Haruhito sighed and decided to take a break from wandering around, he was going to gaze at moon for a bit then go back to sleep. He walked past each guard, half looking to see if Rama had disguised himself as one. He hadn't, Haruhito continued, now completely silent. He grew bored of trying to tease someone who couldn't hear him. He looked ahead and stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him, completely unaware, was Rama. The boy he was looking for the entire night. Haruhito grinned as he walked closer as silently as he could. The fact that Rama was unaware fill him with joy. In a swift move Haruhito grabbed Rama's wrist and pulled the boy back.

"Your lips are like camellias in bloom." Haruhito whispered into Rama's ear. Rama shivered under his grasp.

"Come, show me those beautiful eyes of yours." Haruhito purred. Rama thrashed and managed to break from Haruhito's grasp. Rama ran towards the boulder, Haruhito chasing after him.

" _RUN!"_

" _COME CLOSER!"_

" _RUN!"_

" _COME CLOSER!"_

Their game was going to end tonight, and neither knew what the outcome would be. Rama reached the boulder and Haruhito's hand reached towards him...

Haruhito had managed to grab Rama, he pulled him back into his embrace. Rama struggled but Haruhito had tightened his grip on the boy's wrist.

"No escape" He said flatly, looking into Rama's eyes, there it was. The look Haruhito loved, absolute despair mixed with a quickly fleeing hope with a hint of fear, all mixed in those lovely dark eyes.

"Your game has ended, Rama." Haruhito said, Rama didn't reply to him, there was nothing he could say, nothing to say.

"Let's return to my room, yes?" Haruhito said in a sweet voice. Rama looked down then back at the boulder, then to the moon with its cloak of stars. This is how the game always ended, in the prince's room, under a guard's watchful eye, little more than living decoration.

Rama looked down as he obeyed Haruhito's command, being led to the prince's room, one of the few who were allowed in it, not out of choice. Rama felt a chill go down his spine when he felt nails trail down his neck.

" _All my hopes... in vain"_ Rama thought as he continued walking down the hall, then being ushered into Haruhito's room. Rama sat next to Vasavi, who was sound asleep. Rama's head quickly snuffed out all thought of escape for what remained of the night. He had no doubt that the boulder would be removed by his next attempt.

Rama looked up, Haruhito was kneeling before him, a gentle and almost sincere smile on his face. He cupped Rama's face.

"I adore you." Haruhito said, Rama closed his eyes and faced down. When he looked again. he saw Haruhito was already in bed, probably asleep. Rama couldn't help but notice how lovely the moonlight reflected off of him.

* * *

A/N: I can't write. This is based off a song from my weebs days it's called "Hina Nige" some lyrics made it into this fic.


End file.
